Lucha De Gigantes
by Silvia LedVal
Summary: Kagura encuentra dos formas de escapar de su realidad. El arte, el que le decía que no era una inútil, y Sesshomaru, el que puede liberarla de su padre Naraku y de sus nuevas órdenes. Una lucha se iniciaría y todo por buscar la libertad. AU


_****__**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia.**_

* * *

_**Lucha de gigantes**_

* * *

Corrí con torpeza hasta salir del salón de eventos donde se llevó la cena de agradecimiento que otorgaba Naraku a todos sus clientes y empleados de su renombrado despacho de abogado.

Ese negocio gozaba de muy buena fama y era comúnmente visitado por grandes empresarios, algunos con buenos negocios y otros de muy dudable reputación. Me daba igual. Si Naraku quería ayudar a esas personas a encubrir sus delitos, era muy su problema. Yo quería que me dejara en paz, que me permitiera hacer algo productivo con mi vida. Suficiente había tenido con dedicarle tiempo a la escuela, y aparte tener que hacerle de secretaria en ese horrible lugar al que llamaba negocio familiar.

No pude mostrarme más harta por eso. ¡Me trató más como una sirvienta que como una secretaria! Y lo peor fue cuando me dijo que todo lo que hacía era por mí, por darme todo lo mejor. La mejor escuela, la mejor ropa, la mejor casa. ¡Que estupidez! Sí, yo asistí en buenas escuelas, pero los estudios fueron algo que nunca se me dieron. Si me esforzaba por pasar las materias, siempre fue para ese hombre no me gritara, más de lo común, diciéndome lo inútil que soy. Al menos tenía a Byakuya, que a pesar de que Naraku gustaba decirle que pierde dinero con él, porque se la pasaba dibujando y pintando, él me lograba comprender un poco, a pesar de que tenemos personalidades muy distintas. Él se divertía por los corajes de nuestro padre e incluso me decía que nada me costaba obedecerlo, si lo hacía, me dejaría hacer lo que yo quisiera. Pero no podía hacer eso. En ocasiones envidiaba la forma de ser de mi hermano menor, porque a mis 17 años, por fin logré comprender lo mucho que odio a Naraku.

Me encarceló poco a poco a una forma de vida muy contraría a mí. Nunca le vi interés en hacer lo mismo con Byakuya. Por extraño que suene, parece que disfrutaba de destruir todo lo que sueño.

Como esa noche en la cena. Deshizo mi único sueño.

Él sabía que la abogacía no era para nada mi pasión y es algo que nunca lo será. Tan sólo ver la gran librería con la que contaba, me daba una gran pereza y unas incontrolables ganas de bostezar. No había día que me dijera que me pusiera a leerlos, porque yo sería la encargada de seguir con lo que él había logrado. Por supuesto, yo le respondía que ya tenía mis planes y no incluían amargarme la vida con sus tonterías. Como Naraku no tomaba mis comentarios como una broma, sino como una gran ofensa hacía lo que se dedicaba, me castigaba.

Se supone yo debería estar acostumbrada a sus castigos, como encerrarme en mi cuarto, que no sólo se trataba de ponerle llave a la puerta, también incluía las ventanas. Yo ponía resistencia a todo. Entre gritos e insultos, a veces a patadas que él esquivaba, me defendía como podía para evitar todo lo que me hacía. Por el simple motivo que nunca me gustaron sus reglas, y me hartaba tener que obedecerlo como lo hacía mi hermano menor.

—Como te gusta sufrir, Kagura. Sigue la corriente y todo se volverá fácil y divertido—solía decirme Byakuya. A veces, le daba la razón. A pesar de los regaños de nuestro padre, él era feliz, y con sinceridad en ese momento de mi vida era lo que buscaba.

¿Por qué ese hombre que se autodenominó mi padre me sometía? ¿Fui yo la que pensaba de forma muy diferente? Nunca lo sabré, como tampoco sabré lo que lo llevaba a maltratarme.

Una de las cosas que más deteste, antes de que pasara lo de la fiesta, fue que de la nada, Naraku me llegara con la noticia de que tenía que ayudar en el negocio que me daba de comer. Pensaba, ¿qué me pondrá hacer? Jamás imagine la terrible cosa a la que me sentenció.

Resulta que días antes, una empleada renunció y se fue de muy mala gana, porque su jefe había decidido que no era de mucha utilidad en su negocio. Por supuesto, yo no estaba enterada del porque esa abrupta salida. Lo único que hasta la fecha pienso, es que al cumplir recientemente 17, mi _amado_ padre decidió que yo era la mejor opción para ese puesto y que esa era una buena excusa para correr a la inocente mujer. Aun pienso que si me hubiera puesto a trabajar como un conserje más, no me hubiera molestado tanto. Trabajar limpiando los escritorios resultaba atrayente y decente, muy contrario de lo jodido que era ser la asistente de mi padre.

—¿No suena muy bien tu nueva posición? No debes agradecerme. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la mayor de mis hijas —dijo cuando tuve que ir a verlo en su oficina después de la escuela. Por supuesto, yo ardía en cólera.

—¡Yo no voy a pasar todo mi tiempo libre atendiéndote! Por mí, que tu negocio se vaya al diablo.

No me contuve y él tampoco.

Naraku siempre buscó maneras de castigarme que él disfrutara. Con regularidad, acudía a cosas que me gustaban. Como cuando me quitó la danza, algo que disfruté de niña, desde que tenía una madre. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? No lo sé y tampoco estoy interesada en saberlo. Lo único que recuerdo, que un día después de volver de algún curso de baile, ella ya no estaba. Naraku, no conforme con darme la noticia muy enfadado, me dijo que por ese motivo, ya no pagaría mis cursos de baile.

Cuando le di a conocer que yo no estaría dispuesta a ser su sirvienta, explotó de ira. En eso somos parecidos. A lo mejor, el coraje de mi respuesta tan grosera pero verdadera, lo molestó tanto que no le dio tiempo de pensar en cómo atacarme de alguna manera que me destruyera el alma, como sólo él sabe hacerlo. No, esa vez después de la escuela, aún en horario de trabajo, me dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara, que hizo que me cayera al suelo.

No lloré, pero si contuve todo mi coraje.

—¿Por qué no me respetas?— Preguntó levantándome con brusquedad de mi brazo. —Estoy harto, pero si crees que por ese motivo me voy a deshacer de ti, estas equivocada. Seguirás a mi lado, cumpliendo lo que te diga.

—¡No quiero!— grité. Nunca aprenderé a callarme cuando se debe. Naraku me volvió a dar otra bofetada. Por suerte para él, no seguí gritando, así que los empleados no vieron lo que él me hizo. Me dejó tirada, con mis labios rotos. No le di el placer de verme llorar.

Me levanté y mi dirigí a la puerta para enseguida ser detenida por él.

—¿Piensas que puedes irte con ese golpe en la cara? ¿Quieres dejarme en mal con todos?

—¿No te dije que por mi tu negocio puede irse al demonio?

No me dejó marcharme. Me sentó en una de sus sillas y me dijo que me tenía que quedar con él hasta que todos se fueran. Lo obedecí. Tampoco quería que me vieran de esa forma.

Todo el resto de la tarde, la oficina se mantuvo muy silenciosa. Ni siquiera recibió una llamada. Yo tomé mi mochila y busque mi maquillaje. Vi mi rostro tan derrotado y no por el golpe, sino porque no encontraba ninguna manera de escapar. Mis ojos, tan apagados, con mucha ira y ganas de seguir gritándole.

Como el golpe tardó unos días en quitarse, no me permitió asistir a la escuela ni a la oficina. Así que pasé cuatro largos días en casa. No fueron malos, al contrario, aún recuerdo muy bien esos días.

* * *

El talento de Byakuya era de envidiarse. Lo extraño para mí, fue que Naraku nunca lo reprimiera. Hasta el día de la cena, comprendí el porqué. Sin embargo, el primer día que estuve completamente encerrada, ya que no podía abrir ninguna de las puertas o ventanas, encontré en una mesa el cuaderno de dibujo de mi hermano menor. Lo hojeé por curiosidad, y todo era impresionante.

Y lo recordé. Yo poseía el mismo talento de Byakuya, y en algún momento de mi vida, tuve muchos cuadernos de dibujo y lápices.

Y todos se perdieron por el fuego. Porque cuando llegaba con algún cuaderno nuevo y estaba a punto de llenarlo con mis creaciones, Naraku los quemaba. Me quede sin algún recuerdo de mi talento, de algo que realmente amaba. Tuve que olvidarlo, porque mi padre me decía que no servía para eso.

Busqué uno de los lápices de Byakuya en su habitación y me puse a dibujar todo lo que quería. Lo que mi ser dañado me gritaba que hiciera.

Me sentí tan liberada, que por cada nuevo trazo, la necesidad de seguir haciéndolo crecía. Todos esos años, olvidando que servía para algo, en los que Naraku me escupía en la cara diciéndome que terminaría muriéndome de hambre. Que tendría suerte si Byakuya lograba vender algún ridículo cuadro que pintaba y de ahí me daría algo de comer.

¡Que equivocado estaba! ¡Y que estúpida por creerle!

Los días restante en que me la pase encerrada, los disfrute tanto, que me acabe el cuaderno de mi hermano. Me sentí como si fuera yo. Incluso, Byakuya me preguntó porque sonreía. Los motivos me sobraban. Era feliz, me había reencontrado con lo que más amaba y me rescataba el alma. Y partir de ahí, me esforcé en mis estudios. Sabía a lo que quería dedicarme y aun faltando un año para entrar a la universidad, decidí que lo mejor era subir mi promedio, además de no tener problemas para pasar el examen de admisión.

* * *

Y ahí estaba corriendo, escapando de la cena, de ese aburrido evento, recordando todo esto. Ya que mi padre había matado mi sueño.

Todos los dibujos que había hecho, se quedaron en el cuaderno de Byakuya. Si en algún momento, Naraku los veía, pensaría que eran de él. Como no quería dejar alguna pista de mis planes al cumplir los 18 años, de irme lejos a estudiar lo que quería, aproveché todo mi tiempo libre, un par de horas, el receso, cualquier minuto que tenía en la escuela para hacer todo lo que quería. En mi casillero, tenía mis colores, pinturas, e incluso libros de arte que me compraba. Si mantenía algo de eso en mi cuarto, era seguro que Naraku se daría cuenta y buscaría la manera de deshacerse de lo que amaba.

Fui tan cuidadosa, y logre que él no se percatara de mi talento. Y aun así, pasó su brazo sobre mi espalda y me ordenó que levantara mi copa de vino enfrente de todos sus empleados y clientes. Al otro lado de él, Byakuya haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Las demás personas lo imitaron, excepto una persona que conocía a la perfección.

—Es un honor para mí, tenerlos en esta humilde fiesta para agradecerles tan productivo año que termina.

Comenzó con un discurso que no me interesaba.

A pesar de estar tan lejos de él, sentía que su buen perfume llegaba a mi nariz, mareándome como siempre.

—_Tienes que sonreír Kagura. Quiero que vean que tengo hijos felices—. _Fueron las órdenes de mi padre. Mas yo no podía hacer eso.

Él estaba ahí, alegrando un poco mi triste noche. Ese evento social siempre lo deteste, porque podía apreciar la hipocresía de Naraku en todo su esplendor. Lo peor era, que yo debía verme igual. No soportaba tener que fingir.

Sin prestar atención en las mentiras que él decía en su discurso, yo me puse nerviosa, él me observó por algunos segundos. Esos ojos que me hacían sentirme tan pequeña, por el hecho de tener una presencia imponente.

Me gusta pensar, que en algún momento de mi vida, esos ojos duraran largas horas mirándome. Como yo lo hacía desde el primer día que lo vi. No sólo lo considero mi salvador, además lo admiro.

Él es lo que yo no puedo ser. Alguien que con su sola presencia, hace enojar a Naraku, quien lo terminó por considerar su cliente más exigente. Ese hombre eran problemas para Naraku, porque lo especial que resultaba, ¿para qué atenderlo? Simple, sería una derrota para él. Nunca había perdido un cliente y él no sería el primero.

—Mis dos hijos, mi orgullo…

¿Su orgullo? No lo soportaba. ¿Por qué no le arrebate el micrófono y le grite a todos el verdadero hombre que era?

Volví a mirarlo, a perderme en lo que él significaba. A sentirme segura, como ese día en que llegó al despacho.

¿Qué fue hacer ese día? No lo recuerdo, porque yo estaba aún molesta por estar detrás de un escritorio después de la escuela. Era mi primera semana en ese horrible trabajo, y todavía tenía que llegar a la casa a terminar la tarea. Puede que sea yo, pero estoy segura que en varias ocasiones, Naraku me ponía a sacar copias y a escanear contratos que ya no servían, por el simple motivo de fastidiarme. Y precisamente, en el día que me sentí más explotada, llegó él sin cita, exigiendo ver a Naraku. Si lo pienso con más detalle, no hubiera importado el día que él hubiera llegado, yo hubiera hecho el mismo pésimo trabajo.

—Vengo a ver a Naraku. Avísele que soy Sesshomaru—. Arqué una ceja cuando lo escuché. Aun así, no tenía ánimos de darle las buenas tardes, ni un hola. En realidad, estaba en la computadora buscando una tarea, que no me preocupaba que él se enojara. Era lo que quería, que ese negocio se hundiera lo más pronto posible.

Estando de mala gana en esa posición y sin paga, él debió hacer pensando que yo no haría las cosas bien.

—¿Me escuchó?

—Sí—respondí sin voltear a verlo. —Sólo abra la puerta y pase.

—¿No piensa avisarle primero? —Cuando me di cuenta, ya lo tenía a lado mío, observando lo que hacía en la computadora. Me sobresalte un poco, como si me hubiera atrapado haciendo algo malo.

—¡No puede estar aquí! —le grité.

—Y tú no puedes hacer eso aquí. Mejor has tu trabajo como debe ser—exigió. Lo que menos quería era tener a alguien más diciéndome como hacer las cosas. Para mi desgracia en ese momento Naraku salió de su oficina y con muy mala cara, que cambio de inmediato al ver a su cliente.

—Sesshomaru-sama, que gusto verlo. ¿En qué le puedo servir?

—No sé si puedas servirme, con tan pésimas empleadas que tienes—. No me enoje, me alegré que dijera eso. Mi pequeño plan de arruinar un poco la vida de Naraku resultó. Claro, él se vengó después, pero esa pequeña satisfacción fue lo que conseguí.

—Veo que Kagura le habrá dado algún problema. Ella es mi hija y apenas está iniciando en este negocio, es una novata apenas y por eso pido su comprensión.

—Tu hija, ¿eh? ¿Tan mal te va que tienes que poner a tus hijos como empleados sin darles una capacitación antes?

—Y sin paga— añadí para joderlo más. Naraku me asesinó con la mirada, sobre todo por la ligera sonrisa que le mostré.

Sesshomaru ignoró todo y le dijo a Naraku que no le hiciera perder su tiempo y que lo atendiera rápido. Al final, Naraku se disculpó y lo atendió. Pasaron como alguna hora ahí, seguramente hablando de algún tema aburrido. Esa fue la única vez que de verdad me interesaba saber que decían, o más específicamente, que le decía Sesshomaru a Naraku.

Al verlo salir, desvié la mirada y me enfoqué en la computadora, aparentando trabajar. Espere que él se despidiera de mí, o al menos un "con permiso" como lo hacían los demás. Nada, sólo se alejó sin darme oportunidad de verlo más tiempo.

Días después, me llegaron unos papeles sobre su negocio. Por curiosidad de saber algo acerca de él, los vi. Parecía que no se trataba de algún delincuente, en realidad no lo sé. Me enfoque en sus datos, y sólo venían cosas de su negocio. Dejé eso de lado y me sentí estúpida por lo que hacía. Siempre me burlaba de mis compañeras de clases por ponerse a investigar cosas de los chicos que les gustaba. Y al revisar los papeles que llegaron, resultó ser algo parecido.

¡Pero era inevitable! El hombre me atrajo mucho y eso que habló y tuvo una mal impresión de mí. Tampoco yo tuvo una excelente impresión de él. Fuera con lo que le dijo a Naraku, me di cuenta que era muy arrogante.

* * *

Después de muchos regaños, poco a poco fui cediendo y me dediqué al trabajo. No era la mejor empleada, pero al menos callaba por un momento a Naraku. De vez en cuando, Byakuya iba a molestarme por unos minutos, para después ser corrido por nuestro padre. Hubiera preferido que le dejara más tiempo conmigo. Era muy molesto, pero igual lo quería. Lo quiero.

Mientras pensaba, en cómo no morirme del aburrimiento en mi escritorio, busqué en mi computadora universidades y las carreras que ofrecían. Como no estaba Naraku, me di esa libertad. Pero al apenas abrir el buscador y poner universidades, sentí una fuerte presencia detrás de mí. Otra vez él.

—¿Qué piensas matarme de un susto?—. Fruncí el ceño y cerré la página que estaba viendo.

—¿No piensas atenderme?

—No. Naraku no está y si tengo suerte no volverá nunca. Puedes esperarlo o llamar antes para darte una cita.

—Prefiero esperarlo. Con el servicio que das, seguramente nunca respondes el teléfono—. Al parecer había llamado antes. Yo rara vez respondí ese teléfono.

—Tome asiento señor, en un momento lo atiendo—. Pedí con el mayor sarcasmo posible. Byakuya alguna vez me dijo que me imaginaba como persona pésima para coquetear. Resultó cierto.

Al ver por segunda vez a Sesshomaru, me sentí muy atraída hacia él. Lo cual no era bueno, y no por ser cliente de mi padre, sino que porque era muy mayor para mí. Hasta la fecha, mis esperanzas de tenerlo cerca mueren al recordar su edad. Alguien tan maduro y exitoso, no se fijaría en una chica de 17 años, cuando él tenía 32 años.

Pasaron los minutos, silenciosos. Mis dedos pegados al teclado, en un intento por hacer algo para no enfocarme en la presencia de Sesshomaru. Pero me resultó imposible dejar de mirarlo. Él sentado al frente mío, con una de las revistas que tenemos para los clientes, leyendo desinteresado algún artículo por unos segundos, pues enseguida cambiaba de hoja. Algunos de los clientes que llegaban y tenían que esperar a Naraku por algún motivo, se ponían hacerme preguntas sobre el clima para iniciar una conversación. En realidad, me molestaba cuando alguien llegaba y quería hacerme plática, y el hecho de que Sesshomaru estuviera tan callado y hasta que ignorara me tranquilizó. Al menos ese día que no sabía cómo actuar.

Me gustaba que fuera al despacho, porque recordaba lo mucho que le desagradaba a Naraku y que le tenía que obedecer. Sesshomaru se fue convirtiendo en un alivio para mí, pues las pocas veces que acudió al despacho, me dedicaba una mirada y yo le devolvía algunas palabras. En contadas ocasiones, lo salude de buena manera, en otras, terminaba por irritarme.

—Tus papeles aún no están listos. ¿Qué no puedes venir otro día?—. Recuerdo cuando le dije eso, con la presencia de Byakuya rondando por mi lugar de trabajo. Este vio a Sesshomaru y no dudo en saludarlo.

—Kagura, no seas grosera—. Me regañó. Sabía que se estaba burlando de mí y que planeaba algo. —Yo mismo hablaré con mi padre para que le tenga listo lo que necesita, no es necesario que venga otro día. Lo que pasa, es que es demasiado evidente que le gusta a mi hermana y por eso quiere que regrese otro día para verlo—. Por supuesto, no dude en aventarle mi lapicero, para qué este lo esquivará y le pasará justo a un lado de Sesshomaru, que ni siquiera se sorprendió por mi ataque.

Mas que enojada, yo estaba muy avergonzaba. ¿Tan obvia era?

—Sólo era una broma. Tú todo lo tomas como un ataque— habló Byakuya, para enseguida dirigirse a Sesshomaru. No pude verlo a la cara, la incomodidad por lo que acababa de pasar fue demasiado como para permanecer ahí. ¿Qué reacción tuvo? ¿Estaría sorprendido? ¿Indiferente? Le incertidumbre de saber que fue lo que él pensó era grande, pero no se comparaba con la respuesta de la pregunta que Byakuya le hizo y yo no quise escuchar.

—Recoge los lápices— Ordené, levantándome de mi lugar para dirigirme al baño. Debía ver mi rostro, y si era necesario, ponerme más maquillaje por si estaba sonrojada.

—Disculpe a mi hermana. No siempre es así, a veces es peor—. Se echó una carcajada que alcance a escuchar. —¿Le gustaría saber porque es así?

Escapé.

No quería escuchar lo que consideré una tontería por parte de mi hermano. Yo me porté como una infantil niña, como para que él se interesara en mí. Me dolía aceptarlo, y aún me duele, pero él era muy maduro y responsable. Pero así me gustaba que fuera. Pienso que si me hubiera coqueteado o algo por el estilo, el interés que tenía sobre él hubiera desaparecido hace mucho, por considerarlo como un viejo rabo verde.

Siempre tan distante, pero resultaba agradable que llegara al despacho y esperara a Naraku. Qué bien que estuvo pocas veces cuando Sesshomaru iba verlo. Aproveché esos momentos para contemplarlo.

¿Me enamore de él? No lo sé. Al ser el primer hombre que me interesaba y atraía, era difícil definir que si sólo me gustaba, como un gusto normal, o pasaba a la siguiente fase que era precisamente el enamoramiento. No se le comenté a nadie, ni siquiera a Byakuya. Tampoco tenía amigas a las cuales acudir para preguntarles sobre mis nuevos sentimientos. Fueron momentos en los que me sentí muy confundida. Mis dedos me ordenaban tener que dibujarlo, mas comenzaba hacerlo y me detenía. No quería obsesionarme con él, como para convertir mi pasión en un refugio para expresar ese sentimiento sin definir. Lo quería alejado de eso, que no ensuciara lo que por derecho era únicamente mío.

* * *

—_¿Por qué me miras? ¿Sabes que él miente?— _Me preguntaba internamente, al ver que Sesshomaru estaba atento a mí y no al hipócrita discurso de Naraku. _—Sabes que mi sonrisa es fingida. Me va mal si no finjo. _

Tenía que actuar como Naraku. ¿Byakuya actuaba? No, el siempre portaba esa sonrisa de idiota.

—Me dieron la mejor noticia hace unos días…

Yo nunca le di una noticia, es más, me gustaba evitar cualquier plática con él. Lo que dijo en ese momento, frente a sus clientes, a sus empleados y frente a él, la persona que más me hacía sentir libre, fue de mucho impacto para mí. Resulta tonto pensar ahora la cara que puse cuando lo escuché. Era tan obvio el destino que quería para mí.

—Estudiaran leyes, como yo lo hice ya hace años en la misma universidad que yo.

Dejó que Byakuya toda su vida hiciera lo que quisiera. Le dio la oportunidad de tener la esperanza de que algún día el seguiría haciendo lo que le gustaba. Byakuya pensaba igual que yo, estudiar arte. Por ese preciso motivo dejó que hiciera lo que quería. Para cuando llegara el momento, ese momento, quitarle su sueño. Que le doliera más, porque no había salida. Él lo obedecería como siempre lo hacía. Miré a mi hermano con su sonrisa. Aceptaba su destino, el que Naraku quería que siguiera.

Yo no lo acepté. Byakuya me dedicé una mirada de consuelo, mas no servía. No quería eso para mí, ni para mi hermano menor.

Naraku terminé su estúpido discurso y los empleados siguieron la cena, escuchando su aburrida música. Momentos después, la música cambio y algunas personas se pusieron a bailar. Yo me encontraba sentaba, viendo el arreglo de mesa, con Naraku a mi lado. Pude sentir su sonrisa de triunfo. Se burlaba de mí, diciéndome que no había más opciones y que sería así, porque era lo que él quería.

¿Qué hice en ese momento? Me levante y me fui al lobby, donde me topé con un par de personas. Me molesté y pensé en algún otro lugar donde estar sola y fue cuando salí corriendo.

No me di cuenta que Byakuya me seguía. Él me jaló del brazo y me detuvo.

—Está bien Kagura— dijo con mucha calma. —Le rogaré para entrar al mismo tiempo en la universidad—. Mi hermano no me comprendía. —Espera un año en casa y después iremos juntos a estudiar, será divertido si permanezco a tu lado.

Byakuya lo sabía. Nunca le dije lo que soñaba para mí, y aun así lo sabía. No dudaba que ir con él a estudiar iba ser divertido, sin embargo, no acepté su oferta.

Me solté de su agarré y me fui de ese lugar, dejándolo atrás. Camine lo más rápido que pude, los pocos metros que corrí me cansaron por los altos tacones que traía. El crudo frió me hizo sentir como una tonta por haberme salido sin mi abrigo. El vestido era de tirantes anchos y con escote, motivo por que me abracé para darme un poco de calor.

No tuve intenciones de volver a la fiesta, ni mucho menos a mi casa.

Seguí en busca algún lugar donde sentirme segura. Nunca lo encontré por mí misma, ese lugar vino hacía mí.

Cuando ya sentía que no podía seguir avanzando por el frió, me senté en una banca que encontré en mi camino. Al parecer estaba en un parque de la cuidad, no lo supe bien por no prestarle atención al camino. La banca, estaba a la orilla de la calle, así que vi pasar un par de carros. No era muy tarde, posiblemente no pasaban de las once, y por algo extraño no había mucha gente al alrededor. Era un lugar perfecto, lástima que no conté con mi abrigo para disfrutar de esa soledad, pues el frío me caló hasta los huesos y no me permitió pensar en lo que debía hacer. Seguía abrazándome con fuerza. Al parecer, la única persona que tenía para mí, era yo misma.

No pude pensar, y lo que más coraje me dio, es que las pocas personas que pasaron al frente mío no se detuvieron a preguntarme que hacía allí, sufriendo por el frió de invierno. ¿Y que esperaba? La gente ya no confía en nadie y yo podía resultar un peligro por el simple hecho de ser una desconocida.

La luz de un auto que pasó muy pegado a la banqueta me cegó. El auto se detuvo metros adelante. No le preste atención, no me importaba quién fuera mientras no me molestara.

—_Soporta el frío. Soporta el frío—_ me decía.

Porque el frío era más agradable que la vida que él me daba.

Porque el frío me hacía pensar en otras cosas, que no fuera su detestable sonrisa.

Porque el frío me gustaba, por el hecho de recordarme su mirada.

Esa mirada de la cual quería adueñarme, y rogarle que me ayudara a enfrentar a la persona que supuestamente debía amarme y que lo único que provocó fue amargarme a pesar de mi corta edad. Esa mirada que me hace sentir inocente e ingenua por los sentimientos que descubrí y que me aterraban. Él le dio otro sabor a mi deplorable vida y una ilusión para sentirme querida, ya que me gustaba imaginar que él iba al despacho a verme y que no llegaba por pura casualidad los días en los que Naraku no se encontraba, razón por lo que me decía que no llamaba por teléfono antes para hacer una cita.

Que él estaba ahí por mí. Era mi oración diaria para darme fuerzas y continuar con mis planes.

Y cuando menos lo pensé, lo tuve frente a mí. Tan impecable como sólo él puede lucir. Con un cigarro en la mano, que no dudo en llevárselo a la boca. Abrí los ojos tanto como pude, sentí que en cualquier momento el corazón se me detendría.

Todavía recuerdo eso y me pongo a pensar por un largo tiempo, que lo llevó a buscarme. Sólo se quedó ahí, tentándome con ese cigarro. No me dijo nada, cuando cualquier persona me hubiera dirigido algunas palabras. Igual no me importó, yo tenía un momento especial con él. Las palabras de cualquier manera no hubieran servido conmigo. Por eso me gustaba tanto, no recurrió nunca a la hipocresía o decir cosas que no sentía. Si quería decir algo lo hubiera hecho.

—Vamos al auto— bajé la mirada. Romper un pequeño momento con él no era lo que quería. Así que lo tomé de la mano.

No vi su reacción, me causó vergüenza. Apreté su mano para que no la soltara. No deseaba subir a ese auto que lo más seguro me llevaría a mi casa. Al parecer no supo que hacer conmigo y se sentó a un lado.

—¿No tienes frío?—. No lo tuve cuando él llegó. Por un momento quiso soltar mi mano, al parecer quería darme su saco. No lo permite. Sostuve con más fuerza su mano, prefería morirme de frío que perder, tal vez, la única oportunidad de tener ese contacto con él.

—¿Ya tienes la mayoría de edad? — Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Piensas llevarme contigo? —Silencio. Era tan obvio que él no tenía el mismo interés por mí como yo por él. —Estoy bromeando. Pero creo que tú no entiendes mucho de bromas, a pesar de tener una buena vida. No como la mía, tan difícil. Debo darte lástima.

—No me provocas eso.

—¿_Ni siquiera lástima le provoco? —_ Me pregunte. —_¿Y tendrá algo de malo?— _No lo tenía. No me lastimo, al contrario, estuvo ahí por otro motivo que desconozco. No le pregunte el porqué de su presencia, su orgullo era muy grande como para que me lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Tú qué harías?— me sonroje, hablaba de más con él. Los sentimientos dominaron la hostilidad tan común en mí. —¿A dónde te gustaría ir si pensaras escaparte? Únicamente pienso en huir sin tener un destino claro. Pero, ¿cómo puedo aclararme? Todo me confunde y hasta me da miedo. Hay una cosa que quiero hacer y hoy me aterré. Porque alguien quiere dirigir mi vida y no se detendrá hasta lograr lo que quiere conmigo… —Las lágrimas se agruparon en mis ojos. La debilidad me hacía suya frente a Sesshomaru que me escuchaba en silencio y sin soltar mi mano, ambos viendo al frente y siendo cegados por las luces de los autos que pasaban. —¿Cómo luchar contra eso? Cuando tiene toda la ventaja. ¿Qué hago? Dime que hacer, por favor—. Rogué como una niña que suplicaba por algo. Y lo hacía. Porque en cualquier momento el soltaría mi mano y volvería a mi esa inseguridad. Él era mi esperanza. El salvador con quien siempre soñé.

—¿Por qué yo?

—¡Porque tú eres el único que puede salvarme! —vociferé apretando más su mano. Suplicaba para que él luchara por mí, contra ese ser que desde pequeña veía como un gran gigante al que no tenía oportunidad. —Ayúdame— las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y mi voz se entrecorto. —Por favor ayúdame. No quiero seguir ocultando las cosas que amo, para que él no me las quite. A eso me dedico, a ocultar lo que soy.

—Es algo que no me corresponde.

—¡Estoy pidiéndote ayuda! ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta hacerlo? Yo también soy orgullosa, me rebajo haciendo esto, pero ya estoy fastidiada. Merezco algo mejor, lo sé. Pero es algo que solo tú puedes hacer, no quiero que lo haga alguien más. ¿Me entiendes?

—No. No es mi obligación ayudarte. Son tus problemas, enfréntalos sola—. Me enoje, y a la vez me sentí lastimada.

Las lágrimas, esas que tanto me avergüenza mostrar, siguieron brotando con más fuerza. Ese hombre era muy extraño, pues al intentar soltar su mano por el coraje no me permitió hacerlo. La sostuvo con más fuerza.

Nos quedamos así, sin decir nada por un largo tiempo. Lloré todo lo que tuve que hacerlo. Cuando por fin ya no pude luchar contra el frío, finalmente dejé que soltara mi mano para que me prestara su saco. Le sonreí, pues fue el primero que se portó caballeroso conmigo. Al tenerlo puesto y que él quedara con su camisa de un soberbio blanco, no perdí el tiempo y volví a sostener su mano. Parecía una infantil adolescente, pero como no tuve una adolescencia normal, me aproveche del momento para recuperar esa etapa de enamoramientos tontos y cursis. Por supuesto, yo quería más de él. Pero imagina que si me atrevía a besarlo o abrazarlo lo tomaría a mal, como que si invadiera la línea que marco para mí. No me quejare de que debí hacerlo. Obtuve lo suficiente de Sesshomaru, alguien frió y distante. Si me hubiera dado algo más, lo hubiera tomado como un loco sueño que tuve y no algo real.

Y lo aseguró, fue real.

Al final, esa escena tuvo que terminar y subimos a su auto. ¿El destino? Mi casa. Durante el trayecto, busqué como decirle lo que sentía, mas no lo encontré. Y doy gracias porque nada se me ocurrió. Iba a ser rechazada con mucha facilidad, pues él no hubiera querido meterse en problemas con alguien como yo.

Le señale el camino hasta llegar a dos cuadras de mi casa. Le dije que me dejara ahí, que seguiría caminando. No puso objeción y le quitó el seguro al auto. Con tristeza, me quite su saco y se lo devolví. Mirando de lado y ya siendo un poco más la persona que soy, dudaba en darle las gracias.

—¿A qué universidad piensas entrar? —Preguntó cuándo yo todavía no cerraba la puerta. No tenía una respuesta para su pregunta, pues no ha había puesto a investigar a detalle sobre las universidades y carreras.

—No lo sé.

—Búscala— dijo como último para marcharse. No entendí lo que quería con eso, pero al sentirme lejos de él, otra vez el miedo vino a mí.

Me encontré a cuadras de mi casa, por si Naraku o Byakuya andaban por ahí, no vieran con quien llegué. Por pura suerte, aun no llegaban, pero eso no evitó que cuando Naraku entró se fuera directamente a mi cuarto a gritarme y darme una sentencia por mis acciones. Me repitió infinidad de veces que yo le pertenecía y que debía obedecerlo. En fin, me dijo el discurso que siempre me daba y que yo conocía de memoria. Y no me afectó, porque sentía que algo cambiaría.

* * *

Como Sesshomaru me preguntó sobre las universidades, investigue todo lo pude sobre ellas y sus carreras. En realidad, me importó más que estuvieran tan lejos de Naraku como fuera posible. Terminé por decidirme por una que era la más alejada de la ciudad. El problema fue como escapar sin que se diera cuenta y que me diera el suficiente tiempo para esconderme. Además, el año ya se terminaba y por lo que supe, Naraku ya tenía todo listo para mandarme a estudiar leyes. Al parecer no escuchó cuando Byakuya le rogó que me dejara por un año para asistir juntos.

Y si lograba escapar, ¿qué haría? Fue la principal pregunta que me hice. Si pensaba que Naraku me dejaría en paz y no andaría por todo el país para buscarme, es que era muy ingenua. ¿Cómo arriesgarme? ¿Tan poco valía mi sueño como para abandonarlo por el miedo?

Sentada, detrás de mi escritorio, aceptaba un destino. No escaparía cuando Naraku iría detrás de mí y me volvería arrastras hasta ese mismo lugar.

Suspire sin esperanza. La única esperanza que tenía no había vuelto en días. Una larga semana pasó, donde yo esperé con impaciencia volverlo a ver y no llegó.

No corrí a ningún lado ni busque revelarme. Un mes después, asistí a la universidad que quedaba en la misma ciudad donde vivía y que Naraku había escogido para mí. Claro, las clases me aburrían y terminaba por salirme de la mayoría. Si no era lo que quería no me esforzaría y no me importaba nada reprobarlas todas. Si hubiera seguido ahí, hubiera sido divertido causar problemas para que me expulsaran y verle la cara a Naraku. Sus castigos ya no hicieron el mismo efecto en mí, ni siquiera los pocos golpes que me daba. Estaba dispuesto a hacer que yo lo obedeciera, de la misma manera en que yo me dispuse a desobedecerlo.

—Justo hoy pensaba en invitarte un helado y mi papi te castiga— dijo Byakuya sentado a la orilla de mi cama.

—Qué envidia me das. Quisiera ser igual de idiota que tú y no darme cuenta de la mierda que tenemos como vida— comenté y me senté a un lado de él.

—Si me doy cuenta—. Fue lo único que dijo.

A veces olvidaba que Byakuya también tenía sus planes, pero por su forma tan pacifica de ser, de no buscar problemas, le impedía luchar por lo que quería. Él se conformó con lo que Naraku le dio. Lo impresionante era como aprovechaba eso y aun así se mantenía alegre. ¿Estaría fingiendo? Si, era lo más probable.

* * *

El tiempo siguió avanzando, y ya con mi mayoría de edad, recordé lo que me preguntó Sesshomaru sobre eso y la estúpida pregunta que le hice. Él siguió sin aparecerse, lo que me hizo pensar que la razón fui yo. Tal vez no me quería ver por lo de esa noche, tal vez al final si le di lástima. Lo último con lo que fantaseé, fue que yo le había gustado, pero era una menor de edad y si Naraku se enteraba, iba a tener muchos problemas por tratarse de un reconocido abogado. Lo que más coraje me daba, es que sí eso llegaba a pasar, Naraku no le metería una demanda por pensar que era muy mayor para su hija, sino por quitarme lo que me hace feliz.

Me sentí más resignada al ver que mi vida no avanzaba. Las actividades que hacía en la oficina se terminaron por hacer monótonas y no me enojaron. Detestaba la monotonía, pero al menos ya no escucha los gritos de Naraku a diario, por supuestamente hacer las cosas bien. En realidad, lo que quería era olvidar que tenía sueños, que era lo único con lo que contaba, pues la esperanza de mi salvador se fue esfumando. Ni la música me daba ánimos, ni le pedí a Naraku un nuevo mp3 cuando se descompuso el mío, y eso que la música de mis pocas diversiones. Veía de lejos, como Byakuya disfrutaba hacer lo que quería. Ya no habría más tiempo de pintar y dibujar cuando el entrara a la universidad. Debía dedicarse por completo a las leyes y a leer innumerables libros. ¿Cómo pasará con lo distraído que es? No lo sé.

No sé cómo le esté yendo a mi hermano menor. Porque él no quiso escapar conmigo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Cuando le marque por celular para decirle que mi esperanza había vuelto, y que tal vez lo imaginaba, pero él hacía eso para salvarme. Tardó mucho, pero volvió.

* * *

La llamaba que me hizo_ la persona que admiro_ a la oficina, me tomó por sorpresa. Levanté el teléfono, sin reconocer el número contesté.

—Diga— mi voz ya sonaba como una máquina. Como si todo lo hubiera hecho mecánicamente. No transmitía el enojo o sarcasmo que usualmente recurría para responder.

—¿Naraku está ahí? Me urge verlo—. Me congelé. Esa voz tan seria y tan reconocible era de Sesshomaru. ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Siempre llegaba sin avisar y se sentaba a esperarlo por si no estaba.

—No. Llegará como en dos horas más—. Y colgó sin despedirse.

Mi corazón no paro de latir por la sorpresiva llamada. Quería volver a verlo, que regresara en ese instante, aunque pasara directamente con Naraku, y observarlo por un minuto. No me importaba el saber que él no haría nada por mí, pues antes de esa llamada, fue de lo que estaba segura. Mas me equivoque.

Media hora antes de que llegara Naraku, él entró a la oficina, como si no supiera que no mi padre no estaba. No dijo nada, se quejó de las constantes ausencias en se negoció. Enmudecí al verlo, sentado como si nada. Yo por el contrario, me puse nerviosa como nunca en mi vida. ¿Cómo podía actuar como si nada después de lo que paso? No dudo que se haya extrañado de mi comportamiento ese día. Estaba muy calmada y hasta torpe para escribir en la computadora y responder un par de llamadas. Debí verme como una tonta, y eso que no lo miraba. Aunque no niego que era lo que quería hacerlo.

—Toma— con la mano estirada hacía mí, me dio una pequeña tarjeta. La tome y la leí. Era una tarjeta de presentación, con su nombre y número de teléfono. Me sonroje al verlo. —Es mi nuevo número, dáselo a tu padre.

—Por supuesto. ¿Para qué más me darías esto?—. Tome el tarjero de mi padre y busque el nombre de Taisho Sesshomaru. Al menos ya sabía su nombre completo. Saque la vieja tarjeta y metí la nueva.

Naraku regresó a la oficina, con más papeles en la mano, que no dudo en dejármelos en el escritorio enfrente de su cliente, él que más problemas le causaba.

—Me toma por sorpresa, Sesshomaru-sama. ¿A que debo su visita?—. Sesshomaru se levantó de su asiento y le dijo que debían hablar a solas y entraron a la oficina privada de Naraku.

Espere por una larga hora, nerviosa. No tenía idea de que lo hablaban, a pesar de que obviamente fue de negocios. Y por fin, cuando salieron, Naraku le estrechó su mano. Yo escuché todo lo que decían, y por la cara de Naraku, me dije que algo bueno pasaría para él.

—Arreglaré todo para que no tener inconvenientes en el viaje.

—Espero que así sea. No tolero incompetencias—. Giró para verme. Si me hubiera visitado los meses antes donde ya hacía mejor mi trabajo, se hubiera dado cuenta que ya no era tan inútil.

—No se preocupe. No sucederá nada malo—. Sesshomaru no dijo nada más. Sacó de cartera otra tarjeta de presentación, que le dio directamente a Naraku.

Al ver que se alejaba, Naraku se dirigió a mí.

—Guarda esto—. Me tiró la nueva tarjeta en el escritorio. —Y por cierto, saldré de viaje por unos días la siguiente semana. Pero no pienses que por eso no te tendré vigilada. Tal parece que Sesshomaru se percató de lo inútil que eres. Iras conmigo, pero no ayudaras en nada. Te quedaras en el hotel—. Me molestó que dijera todo eso. Pensé que tendría un poco de libertad por no tenerlo cerca por unos días, pero no, él jamás me dejaría sola.

—¿Y la escuela? ¿Quieres que repruebe todas mis materias? —

—Por favor. Estoy al pendiente de todo lo que haces. Resultaste ser un completo fracaso para la universidad.

Por supuesto, no tardó en planear todo para mí. Nunca tuve la menor idea de a donde viajaríamos o porque Naraku tenía que ir. Mi poco interés hacía el trabajo que hacía me volvió una completa ignorante. Incluso no me interesó los negocios que tenía con Sesshomaru.

* * *

Llegando a la casa, me topé con Byakuya viendo la tele. Me senté a un lado de él. Necesitaba un poco de apoyo y platicar lo que sucedió con Sesshomaru. Como cuando alguna amiga le platica a otra todo lo relacionado con el chico que le gusta. En mi caso, necesitaba que Byakuya me pasara su brazo sobre mis hombros y me diera un abrazo. Y lo hizo. Mi hermano menor me abrazó con fuerza. Me alegró que eso pasara, pues enseguida, Naraku salió de la casa sin decir nada.

—Debió ser llamado por algo del trabajo— comentó Byakuya. Me solté de su abrazo y me levante.

Entre a mi recamara y tome mi bolsa y algo de dinero. No pensé en escapar, tan solo iría a dar una inocente vuelta y salir de la rutina a la que me condenaron. Al verme salir sin nada más, Byakuya no dijo nada. Si me hubiera visto salir con alguna maleta u otras cosas que me importan, se hubiera visto en la necesidad de avisarle a Naraku. Actúe como siempre, pues no haría nada malo.

En algunas ocasiones, salía de mi casa por la noche, cuando Naraku no estaba. Y cuando él estaba, tenía que ser con Byakuya. Ese día, en ese preciso momento, sin que yo supiera que pasaría, mi hermano me tomó del brazo y me detuvo. Creí que por órdenes de Naraku, él no me dejaría salir. Me acerco más a él y me dijo:

—Te cuidas.

—¿De qué? Sólo voy a dar una vuelta. Volveré antes que Naraku— aseguré confundida por la repentina reacción de mi hermano. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Por qué comportarse de esa manera tan poco común en él? Fueron algunas de las preguntas que me hice. Byakuya me miraba tan tiernamente, que lo único que pude pensar fue que algo pasaría conmigo.

—Ven conmigo…— pedí sin saber en realidad lo que sucedería al cruzar la puerta. Pero él debía fingir todo.

—No tengo ganas de salir—. Me soltó y me sonrió.

* * *

Salí y como de costumbre, no supe a donde dirigirme. Había mucha gente a mi alrededor, que me sentí asfixiada por estar en medio de todo el bullicio. Ningún lugar me llamó la atención para pasar el rato. No tuve ninguna amiga a la cual llamar para que saliera conmigo. Por alguna extraña razón, Byakuya no quiso venir. Me quede parada en medio de todo, reflexionando que tenía un poco de libertad y que no sabía qué hacer con ella. Era demasiado para mí, controlar mi vida por mí misma. Maldije a Naraku, pues fue el único culpable de mi indecisión. Toda mi vida, él había tomado las decisiones.

Estuve mal, y tentada a volver antes de tiempo. Dejé que Naraku me controlara que nunca supe tomar mis decisiones. Me sentí tan insegura en medio de la ciudad, sí, lo sé, fue repentino mi cambio. Quería volver con ese hombre, pero sólo porque no tenía idea de que hacer. Le tenía miedo a mis sueños, al fracaso. Si mis planes salían, tendría que volver y aceptar que él tenía razón.

—¡Demonios!— dije con cierto rencor a mí misma.

Rogué por una salida, por encontrar una forma de escapar. Pero maldije más al recordar a Sesshomaru.

—Él no me ayudará—. Trate de convencerme.

Sesshomaru gustaba de contradecirme, sin que se diera cuenta. Yo me resignaba a no tenerlo por ningún motivo y que no vendría hacia a mí como aquella noche que lo necesite y llegó repentinamente. Sin embargo, a pesar de gran cantidad de personas que impedían moverte con facilidad, logre verlo. Di unos pasos dudosas, ¿qué tal si era una ilusión? No quería caminar hacia él, no existió motivo para encontrarlo.

—_Es sólo una coincidencia. _

Di una media vuelta y camine dándole la espalda. No pensaba ser rechazada dos veces. No me importó lo que sentía por él, Sesshomaru me volvería ignorar.

_Siento tu presencia muy cerca de mí. _

_Me lastima tu presencia. _

_Tu mirada sobre mi espalda. _

_No me dejas caminar._

_Me vuelvo inmóvil._

_Quiero derramar algunas lágrimas._

_No deseo enamorarme._

_Ya tengo muchos sueños imposibles. _

Me alcanzó y yo tuve que detenerme. A lado mío, me ordenó que lo siguiera. Me negué. Ya tenía muchos problemas como para agobiarme más con ese sentimientoque me provocaba.

—_Dime algo. Cualquier cosa que no me haga sentir tan poca cosa para ti._

Hubo un completo silencio, a pesar de que no estábamos solos. Su mirada sobre mí, era muy penetrante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué de la nada quieres ayudarme?

No respondió nada. Era tan obvio que su orgullo le impidió hablar de eso.

—¿No piensas responder? ¿A dónde quieres llevarme? No puedo ir a ningún lado contigo, porque debo volver a mi casa. Si Naraku no me ve ahí me matará. Pero a ti que te va importar eso. Ya me dejaste muy en claro que no te importo.

—¿Piensas volver con él?

—Es obvio. ¿A dónde más iría?

—Naraku llegará muy tarde esta noche— respondió. Me quede perpleja al escucharlo. —Si tienes que ir a algún lado, te llevó. Pero debe ser de prisa porque surgió un problema con mi compañía.

—Naraku… —murmuré.

—Tendremos mucho trabajo en estos días, incluso saldremos de viaje. ¿No te dijo nada el muy incompetente? ¿No se supone que eres su asistente?—. Días en los que mi padre tendría mucho trabajo como para preocuparse por mí. Días en los que no le daría tiempo para buscarme. Sesshomaru estaría con él, exigiendo que haga bien su trabajo como siempre.

¡Me estaba ayudando! Mi salvador aprovechó esa oportunidad para rescatarme del gigante contra el que no podía hacerle frente. Ese era el cambio que presentía. ¿Byakuya sabía de esto? ¿Por eso se despidió de esa manera? No quería dejar a mi hermano con ese hombre. Él merecía venir conmigo.

—¿Tienes un celular? ¿Puedes prestármelo —Le pedí con desesperación. A los pocos segundos, me encontré marcando incontables veces al celular de mi hermano sin respuesta. No estaba muy lejos de mi casa, pero no era una opción volver.

Byakuya supo desde un principio de que se trató todo. Que escapáramos los dos, no hubiera sido bueno. Él era más fuerte que yo. Él lucharía a su manera contra Naraku.

Al ver mi cara de tristeza, Sesshomaru acarició mi cabeza como si fuera alguna niña, y nos encaminamos a un nuevo destino para mí.

* * *

De todo eso, ha pasado un año. No fue fácil encontrar un lugar donde vivir o trabajar. Todo tuve que hacerlo por mí misma, y agradezco que fuera así porque madure muy rápido. Vivo feliz con lo poco que tengo. Me dedique a trabajar exclusivamente para tener dinero para la universidad. Empiezo el siguiente mes, un pequeño logró, pero muy satisfactorio.

No, Sesshomaru no vive conmigo. Es más, el me dejó en la estación del tren. Ni siquiera esperó a que yo me subiera. Me dijo que tenía muchos problemas y que solamente él podría resolver. Me dolió que eso terminara de esa manera. No le relevé lo que sentía, ni mucho menos le agradecí por lo que hizo. Recuerdo que las únicas palabras que me dijo fue un "nos vemos".

En mi poder tengo la tarjeta de presentación con su nombre y celular. La tome el último día que estuve en la oficina. Se podía decir que ese papel, me dice que él siente algo por mí. No lo niego, estoy tentada a marcarle.

No cuento con una línea de teléfono o celular, admito que me dan miedo esos aparatos. Si contara con uno, viviría con la incertidumbre de que alguien me llamará y al contestar me digan: "Te encontré, Kagura". Por supuesto, sería Naraku el que estuviera al otro lado del teléfono, sonriendo triunfante por haberme encontrado. Al menos, ese temor es cada vez menos frecuente. Las primeras noches, era muy insoportable la fantasía de que él entraría a mi departamento y me jalaría de nuevo a su vida.

No es fácil olvidar que tienes un padre tan dominante.

¿Sesshomaru habrá echó algo para que él dejara de seguirme? ¿Siguió luchando a su manera contra Naraku para ayudarme? Son preguntas que me hago a diario.

Pero, tengo algo de él, una conexión con Sesshomaru. No sé si deba hacerlo. Pero ya estoy aquí, frente a un teléfono público, nerviosa por marcarle.

No le diré, ¿cómo te va? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Solamente le diré las palabras que nunca pude decirle: Gracias. Y Sesshomaru responderá: ¿de qué?

Porque nunca admitirá que me ayudó. Y así me gusta.

Con nervios, tomo el teléfono y comienzo a marcar. Si tengo suerte, se acordara de mí y si él tiene suerte, y no se porta como un imbécil, lo invitaré a salir.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

_Hola y muy bien día._

_Vengo a molestar con un nuevo one-shot, y por supuesto de mi pareja consentida. SesshoamaruxKagura._

_Les contaré que esta pequeña historia es mi regalo de cumpleaños, que fue el 26 de diciembre. Lo vengo publicando muy atrasado, pero antes de esa fecha ya estaba listo, pero le faltaban algunos detalles y el titulo me tomó algo de tiempo pensarlo. Además, salí de vacaciones, por eso el retraso. Y además, a última hora me entraron los nervios de subirlo, porque lo terminé considerando un cliché, algo a lo que le huyó a la hora de escribir. Quiero pensar que a pesar de eso les gusto, pero bueno, ustedes me lo harán saber._

_Detalles que me gustaron de esta historia, fueron muchos. Para empezar, que Kagura y Byakuya sean hermanos. No sé que tengo con ese hombre últimamente, imagino una excelente relación con Kagura, a pesar de que tienen un carácter tan diferente. Aquí sale poco, y me hubiera gustado trabajar más con él y esa relación que tienen, pero lo haré en otro one-shot, que es continuación de este._

_Otro detalle interesante. A pesar de que me gusta la idea de que Sesshomaru y Kagura tienen más oportunidad en un AU para que sean pareja, tengo la extraña habilidad de encontrar motivos para que no estén juntos o para que no sea tan fácil. Y a eso me refiero a la edad. ¡Se llevan más de 10 años en el fic! Y lo peor es que me gustó esa diferencia. Pero como Kagura era menor de edad y algo inmadura aun, no pudo haber algo bien entre ellos u_u. Y aun así, tengo pensando hacer un fic, donde se lleven menos edad, tal vez unos 8 años. Algo parecido a este one-shot, no lo sé._

_También, no puedo ignorar que me gusto que Kagura fuera artista. Era tan obvio que le queda algo así, que no entiendo como no lo pensé antes. Me siento estúpida. Pero por suerte, lo pensé a tiempo para agregarlo como parte del drama a mi otro fic en proceso, Bones._

_Me estoy pesando con esta nota. Ok, ya para irme. Gracias a Agatha por decirme que sólo ella puede hacer drama para publicar algo. Fue el pequeño empujón que necesitaba para ya publicarlo._

_Escuchen la canción "Lucha de gigantes" de Nacha pop y "Te necesito" de Amaral y Beto Cuevas. Me sirvieron de inspiración para este fic._

_Gracias por leer n_n_


End file.
